Slide
by Nik Van Fresces
Summary: An accident occur when she experienced the situation he got into when he was young. What they didn't know is that slide makes them glide in the four lettered and one word namely love. A general summary but a specific idea throughout the story.
1. Ups and Downs

**Gee~! This story happened in real life. This happened to me last second Sunday of April. We went to a resort and I took my fifth slide but I accidentally tripped my body. That, I gained my souvenir from the resort- a painful wound on my left knee +.+**

**Enough from my story, let's go to their story~! b^0^b**

**I do now own La Corda D' Oro but I do own this story ^-^**

* * *

><p>It was a very blissful day at the resort. The sound of the splashing, flowing, and waving water plus the crowd's noise was music to everybody's ears. There were many people enjoying the crystal water in each pool. It didn't matter whether you were young or adult as long as you looked extremely happy inside the venue, you were obviously enjoying your stay there.<p>

There were three pools that have slides. One for the children and two for the adults `is this baa baa black sheep?`. One of those pools was occupied mostly by our concourse participants and their other friends.

Ryoutaro was in a swimming race with Azuma and Kazuki. They have been doing it continuously because all of them always reached the finish point at the same time.

Shouko, Nao, and Mio were playing pass the ball `I don't know the right word but it's like mintonette` in the water inside the pool `what a brief explanation `lol` XD`.

Aoi was teaching his girlfriend Ayame `OC, I'm just making her popular `lol` XD`how to swim. At that time, they were just huddling on the corner so that their beautiful faces and not to add bodies would not be expose.

Kiriya was there too with his girlfriend Minori `OC again`. They were throwing water to each other. I must say that they were splashing water like we have seen in some romantic series `lol` XD.

Kanazawa was experimenting somethingy thing. He will take a scoop of his cigarette `lol` XD then he will bring himself under the water for two seconds. After that he will try to release smoke either from his nose or mouth. He also tried to put out smoke from his ears and some parts of his body `gwarsh~! `lol` XD`. If you will notice, his students were staying away from his territory.

Shinobu was sitting on the long tiled seat in the pool while wiping his glasses. He used it on diving because he didn't bring his goggles.

Nami was taking pictures around the whole resort. She was assigned by their school to make an article including the said place. She was also snapping photos of our favorite musicians.

Keiichi was floating on the water. Actually, he was sleeping.

Len in that time took a sli- what~! Sorry, let me continue. He took a slide and boom! It seemed like there was a weakling tidal wave minus tsunami that hit the pool. He was so light that the water didn't even move its muscles `as if it has `lol` XD`.

Last but not the least was- wait a minute the coffee is in heat, where was she?

Kahoho was limping as she walked towards their cottage. She sat down on the bench and lowered her head. She touched the wound on her left knee. It was badly wounded. It has a swollen bruise and three short slashes.

She groaned in pain. It was bleeding but not that badly. She didn't want her friends to worry about her. She didn't intent to ruin their fun playing with each other just because of her. So what actually happened why she got that wound?

**_Flashback_**

_Everybody except the blue and red-haired violinists was having fun in gliding the twenty feet spiral slide. That made their new hobby in this summer. They will try to climb up again to make a new slide. _

_"Hey Kaho-chan! Join us here!" Nami shouted throughout the whole resort. _

_Everybody looked at the said girl. Embarrassment crept to her face. She examined the slide. She heavily gulped. _

_"O-okay..." she left a nervous laugh._

_"Yehey! Let's cheer Hino-chan!" Kazuki exclaimed eagerly._

_Shouko swam towards Kahoko. "Y-you can d-do it Kaho-sempai." _

_Kiriya made a quick salute. "Show what violinists are made of." _

_"Good luck!" Ayame, Nao, and Mio waved to her._

_Kahoko got out from the pool. She was tremblingly quivering as she made her way to the slide. She hasn't glided down yet she was feeling giddy. Her whole body was wobbling; her hands both shuddering; feet were tottering and heart palpitating. Unknown to them, she was afraid of heights. _

_She wanted to back out but her friends cheers were too loud to be heard by the crowd. Even if she was up there, she can still hear it._

_"It's now or ne-" she was cut off when her body started to move down the slide._

_"Veeeer!" she was squealing that word all through her trip on the slide. On spur of moment, her body moved around and she just realized that she was tripped by the curve of the slide in a solitary way. Her friends gawked in surprised when she fell into pool in that position. _

_There was a long pause. It took three seconds after she went up on the water. When she ascended, they were clapping their hands._

_"Cool!" _

_"How...did...you...do...that?"_

_"Awesome fall!"_

_"Outstanding ovation."_

_Those were the words that she repeatedly heard from them. Clandestine to those who witnessed her fall, she was walking away from the pool leisurely. _

**_End of the Flashback_**

She sighed as she touched her wound. She got it when she accidentally bumped her left knee on the floor tile. She searched for a piece of flesh cloth in her bag. She will use it as a bandage as well as a cover to her wound. Unfortunately, she didn't have one.

She weakly stood up from her seat and headed to the possible clinic in the resort. She was limping but it wasn't that obvious.

Not long after wandering the place, she took a walk on the slopes. Lamentably, she awfully twisted her ankle.

"A-ah!" her eyes were wide open, ready for any outcomes of her stumbling ovation. Right at that point, someone grabbed her on her waist, preventing her to fall `the moment where Ryoutaro grabbed Kahoko when she almost fell on the stairs`.

"That was close." a monotone voice came from her behind. She instantly looked above her. There she saw two bullion oculars meeting her golden peepers.

Blood veiled in her whole face. "S-sorry Tsukimori-kun!"

The said lad let go of her and distanced himself. "You should be more careful Hino."

"Yeah." she nodded before she walked again. Unanticipated, he gripped her arm.

"Where are you going?" he sternly questioned.

She bit her lower lip. She lowered her head and gazed at her left knee.

He shifted his look to her left knee. He sighed. "What am I to do with you?"

She was about to open her mouth when he slowly dragged her to their cottage.

There were many people staring at them. He wasn't still letting go on her arm. Simply because he was supporting her to walk.

She was watching the people looking at them when she noticed a thin shallow cut on his right arm. She went closely to him and whispered.

"Anou Tsukimori-kun, you can let-"

"Don't mind them. They will forget us easily." he sternly replied. She didn't know what to reply because she was supposed to tell him the cut on his arm. She just nodded and let herself dragged by him.

* * *

><p>"Sit down." he stoically ordered as he rummaged his bag. She did what he told her to do so. Sadly, she bent her knee and it made her winced in pain. He crouched in front of her and started the operation concerning the wound `gwarsh, operation remove the pain `lol` XD`.<p>

"T-tsukimo-"

"Stay still."

She swallowed a deciliter of her saliva. She was watching the lad cured her wounded knee. He was pressing it lightly with his thumb in order for the blood to shed. He then finished it when he covered it with a piece of cloth that was the same color as her skin `wow where did he get it?`.

When he was done, he looked at her. She was teary eyed.

"Why didn't you tell us about this?" he placidly asked. She averted her gaze.

"Hino." he called, a bit irritated.

"I don't want to bother any-" for the fourth time, she was cut off. He pinned her in the wall `the same when Azuma restrained her at the rooftop`.

"So bothering anyone is more important that flinching in pain?" he almost yelled. She looked at him straightly.

"Then what about the scar on your right arm? Mind your own business before meddling on others' problem!" she extremely shouted. It was a good thingy thing that the cottage has a door and it was closed.

He shortly distanced himself from her. "When I was young, I glided tripped on the slide. I felt a pain in my knee and I found out that after I bulged on the floor tile, I earned myself an injury."

He went to his bag and zipped it. "I tried to do that again earlier and I used my right arm to prevent my knee impinged on the floor tile."

Kahoko dropped a tear on her left `I love that side` eye. "Y-you don't have to do that for me."

"And you don't need to hide your tears behind your eyes forever." he mellifluously said.

She bit her lower lip again. She covered her whole face with her hands and began to whimper.

"T-tsukimori-kun." she sobbed. The lad left out a simple hum.

"I-I have a-a band aid h-here." she cried as she revealed her crimson eyes to him.

He sat down beside her. "What for?"

She put out a band aid from her bag. "Your arm."

"No nee-" he just found his right arm grasped by the lass and placed it on her lap. He blushed on his arm's state `is there somethingy thing like that or it is just him?`. He felt like he was touching her soft skin without holding it.

"Don't be stubborn Hino." he nonchalantly stated. He removed his arm on her lap but she urgently fastened the band aid to his cut.

"Finish!" she winked at him. He rolled his eyes before he stood up.

"Do you still want to soak yourself in-"

"Of course!" she squealed.

"In your state?" he glacially questioned a sentence. She dilatorily nodded and indolently shook her head `she just made a sign of a cross `lol` XD`.

He breathed out heavily. "We'll swim in another pool."

She gasped. "W-we?"

He narrowed his eyes to her. "What do you want? You are alone in a pool, you are with your friends in a pool or we are together in a pool?"

She embellished in red as she answered. "The third option."

He reached his hand to her. She just remained looking on it.

He scowled. "Will you or not?"

She happily took his hand. "Sure!"

Absent-mindedly, he put out a smile on his lips. He interweaved his hand on hers before they began to walk.

* * *

><p><strong>Yosh~! I actually planned this to be a one-shot and sadly, it didn't turn out in the way I want it to be ~.~<strong>

**I don't know why but I am currently lazy to type down words and paddle my mind. Maybe because I dreamt of something, someone rather and apparently, my imagination worked in the continuation of my unfinished dream +.+**

**Anyways, I hope you will give some testimonials through review. I don't mind whether it is good or not that good ^_^**

**Please do not that I don't know when I will update all my in-progress stories and when I will publish all my upcoming stories. Just one thingy thing is that I will continue all of them no matter what happens in my heaven real life ^0^**

_-Nik Van Fresces_**  
><strong>


	2. You Are Hot When I Am Cold

**`LOL`~! XD I feel sorry for my story. Some readers thought that it was a one-shot `lol` XD I just said `supposedly`.**

**Anyways, this is not the last chaptie since I have a feeling that you want me to finish this story first `lol` XD. One more chaptie and this is complete. **

**Never mind, just read ei~! v^0^v**

* * *

><p>They chosen the five feet pool with a one curved slide. There were just a few people swimming in it. Len let go of Kahoko's hand and wallowed himself in the pool.<p>

He opened his arms to her `sorry if I can't describe it correctly`. "Jump."

Her eyes widened in surprised. "W-what?"

He glared at her. "Do you want me to carry you just to get here in the pool or you will just jump yourself to me?"

She mantled her face in red. "The se-."

"You don't trust me, do you?" he brought down his arms. She remained quiet. Another untold truth to him, she will say that the second option is not good for her self so she will choose the first one.

"If you are thinking about your wound, jump gracefully or modestly. I am not pointing at jump as in you will really jump." he further explained. She didn't know what to do. She just wished to her reflexes to send a message to her brain.

Out of the blue, a running child bumped into her and that made her jump, stumble rather.

Fortunately, he caught her. He encircled his arms on her neck and thigh while she has her left arm around his neck and her hand on his chest.

"You want to thank the kid?" he apathetically teased.

"Who got ourselves in this situation?" she shot back.

"Yes." he tardily put her down in the water.

"No." she detached her respective parts of her body `lol` XD from his.

"No?" he asked in a monotone voice.

"Ye- no!" she hurriedly encircled her arms on his neck. Since he was taken by her actions, he wrapped his arms on her waist `a secret pervert `lol` XD`.

"Hino…" he whispered to her left `sorry if I am addicted to left` ear.

"I can't reach the floor tile…" she stated, scared.

Len breathed out and turned his back. "Just this moment."

Her lips thinned and latched her arms around his neck. "Thank you."

He replied a simple croon. He began to walk slowly towards nowhere. All he knew was having the red-head girl behind him was giving him enough thrill and enjoyment. He didn't care if they, yaddy, I mean he together with her, was strolling to a nowhere place.

As he wander around the pool, she started to hum `Ave Maria`. Lost in her own thought, she rested her head on his left shoulder `sounded like head and shoulder `lol` XD`. She tried to sway her left `addicted too muchie` arm beneath the water too.

Goodness gracious, he was not astonished about the weight on his shoulder. It also seemed that he didn't mind her actions or whatsoever movements. He was too occupied by her beautiful warble.

"Humming Ave Maria is far better than playing it in the violin." he engrossed.

She didn't lift her head after she heard the statement. She just stopped whirring. She also stopped in swinging her arm. Yaddy, those were not the cases here- did she hear it right?

He cursed himself mentally. Why in the whitey heaven world did he let his mouth slipped those words? He was now in the state of waiting for his reflexes to work.

"T-tsukimo-"

"I mean trying the slide there is far better from paddling my feet here."

Silence.

All they can hear was the noise coming from the surroundings.

_Damn reflexes. Try to send another nonsense message to my brain and you'll be dead _he grunted to his mind.

_But it is not nonsense! And if I become dead, you will be too _his mind shot back.

"Tsukimori-kun?" she broke the silence between them.

_Whatever. Can't you see that I am in an awkward situation because of you? _he replied.

_Ask her to have a slide with you together and you'll see _the other part of his brain demanded.

But it seemed that she didn't broke the enraging noise inside him. She noticed that he was having a battle inside his mind. She lifted her head and called him again.

"Tsu~ki~mo~ri~kun~!" she rustled.

_"Do you think I can ask Hino to have a slide together with me if I don't have enough courage to say what I really feel about her? I will just make her totally confuse with my behavior and not to add my actions when I'm with her. I'm aware that she will say no but I'm not aware if she's going to say yes." _he told not only to himself but also to the lass.

She smiled to herself. She knew that she heard it right this time. He just made an indirect confession to her~!

"Tsukimori-kun? Do you want to try the s-" she rolled her eyes in animosity. She just tried to ask him his own question to her but he still didn't pay attention.

_"Stupid mind." _he audibly cursed. She bit her lower lip. How long will he argue with himself? Without any warning, he shook him sadistically.

He stopped in his track when he almost drank the water. She was still palpitating his body so expect that no matter how tall you were, the splashing and waving water will not make you escape `lol` XD.

He glared to the girl behind him. "Hi-"

"You're not listening to me!" she cried.

"How am I supposed to lis-"

"All I want is to have a slide with you!" she blubbered. She carted off her arms from his neck and hid herself underneath the water at once.

His eyes widened. He knew that she cannot reach the pool tile. "Hi-"

The said lass went up and tried to stood on the floor with her fingers in her feet all tiptoed `sorry for the incorrect words when it comes to describe this and that`.

"Is that really hard to tell me that you love me?"

He was about to grab her but she instantly went again below the water. A few seconds passed and she ascended again.

"I didn't wince in the pain that my wound gives me." she descended a few inches and bubbled beneath the water.

"But I am hurt that you can't even say-" she was unable to continue when he united his lips with hers. She didn't know if she was having a reverie. Nonetheless, she returned the kiss.

It looked like they didn't care if they were in a public place- not to mention that in the center of the pool. He gently disengaged the kiss and momentarily smiled at her. She was flushed in red. The heat that was covering her body can make the water boil.

He then costively schlepped her to a corner of the pool. He went out from it and reached his both hands to her. She looked at him questionably. No words came out from her mouth. Feeling that she didn't have the tiniest clue about what he was doing, he gave her a curt nod. She took hold of his hands and went up from the pool.

She was still limping a little so he needed to assist her in walking. They climbed up on the stairway to the slide `stairway to heaven `lol` XD` and finally, after a very long journey `ows?` of quietness `ah~!`, they were now both sitting on the slide.

Kahoko's arms were wrapped on Len's neck as he carried her in a bridal style. Not actually carried but in the way that he held her or how she sat on him. She buried her face on his chest. He looked at her and he saw that she was trembling- afraid of heights plus trauma equals shake, rattle, and slide.

He tighten his grip to her and yaddy~! They started to glide down fast. She was reminding herself not to scream but the voice inside her turned to shiver. Unanticipated, he shouted directly to her left `this is the last` ear.

It buzzed not only her but also the whole crowd on the resort. His shout was loud enough to make the water wave ya' know.

She looked at the smiling lad- golden eyes met the bullion ones. Just before they landed on the water, she yelled throughout the resort and reached his lips. Her yell made them the center of attraction in the said place.

Splash~! Too bad that the crowd didn't see a glimpse of those teenagers. They went under the water `under the sea yeah~! `lol` XD` and went beneath the water `you are the wind beneath my wings `lol` XD`, tugging smiles on their lips.

_"I love you." _

_"And I love you too."_

* * *

><p><strong>Yosh~! Just one more chaptie and finish~! v^0^b<strong>

**I know that I have a lot of errors up there so don't mind to share them to me through reviewing my story~! ^_^**

**I would like to thank those who reviewed my story even if this is not the chaptie six and against my information in my profile `lol` XD**

**`- blueredlove**

**`- lukiescarlet**

**`- chloe98**

**`- CrescentSnow**

**`- kahochanlenkunlovers**

**Also, to those who reviewed my stories `Brand New Breeze` and `Twenty-fourth of April` `including those who were mentioned above` ****^-^ **

**`- nebhat04**

**`- NeKo Meow**

**`- deceivingpurplehimesama**

**`- nana**

**`- Iris petals**

**`- Sweet Ave Maria**

**`- a-flowingheat**

_-Nik Van Fresces_


End file.
